XMen: Steal My Pain Away: Character Summaries
by oh rawr ashx3
Summary: An overview of original characters in my X-men story Steal My Pain Away. Will be updated as new characters are added. Also your able to ask questions and they will be answered in the bio you are asking about..


Now this is an overview of the original characters in my X-men story **Steal My Pain Away**.

* * *

As the story progresses I'll update this, because I don't want to fill in spots and give valuable information away. If there is something on here that you would like to see answered please tell me in a review.

* * *

**Original Character : Aurora**

* * *

**Full Name:**  
Aurora ??? ???

**Date & Place of Birth:  
**Unknown

**Age:**  
Unknown (looks to be in the late twenties, early thirties)

**Height:**  
5'5.6''

**Weight:**  
133 lbs.

**Personal Appearance:**  
well toned and very muscular

**Eye Color:**  
Bright blue with appearances of silver (believed to be Adamantium.)

**Hair Appearance:**  
Dark brown, near black. Extends down to almost the small of her back, naturally wavy. Short bangs that fall from an un-centered part.

**Personality:  
**If you judge Aurora by when you first meet her you've got her all wrong. She appears to be cold and heartless but it is only a cover. Years of experimentation have brought her to trust no one, pushing everyone away from her whenever she needs help the most. Behind all the anger and hate lies her sweet and caring self. Being hunted down by Stryker's men have given her an unthinkable level of intelligence and strategy building. She isn't all good though, you wouldn't want to make her feel threatened. Due to her heightened mutant abilities her power is often locked away in her head, under control. Two things are known to cause her to lose control and become something completely different. Fear and rage have governed her life while she was under Stryker's lock down, always in constant fear of the world. Fear of dying at the hand of someone who only wanted to see her limits, to see her scream on a plastic table. She found herself growing angry at the world, at everyone. This side to Aurora is completely unstable and very dangerous.

**Mutant Codename(s):  
**Pulsar & ???

**Abilities: (some are known and still unknown to Aurora)  
**Aurora has the ability to generate tremendously potent magnetic fields and to manipulate already existing magnetic fields. She is therefor able to levitate/control/move every metal known to mankind. (iron, steel and even adamantium)

Due to the fact that Aurora's own magnetic field (when activated) repels objects and absorbs some kinds of energy attacks she is nearly invulnerable to everything. She could survive nearly anything thrown at her, even a nuclear bomb. She is able to change the magnetic field around her in order to levitate off the ground. She can fly at incredible speeds for long periods of time, without draining her of much energy. She is able to survive in space without a protective suit to shield her from the elements of the universe. She is able to absorb energy from the sunlight and moonlight and able to transform it into strength and stamina.

Aurora can see the world around her as electromagnetic energy and can even feel the specific auras given off by living beings. She can feel the energy that someone is feeling (i.e., anger, sadness) and is able to sometimes manipulate and change the energy. She is able to create intense blasts of energy. This energy very strong and can temporarily paralyze enemies anywhere from minutes to hours. She begins by charging the atoms around her and the blasts themselves are produced by the collision of the charged particles in the Earth's atmosphere. The electrons become excited and begin to jump from their lower energy levels to higher and eventually back to lower ones, this often gives off light. Most of the energy blasts are green and red emissions from atomic oxygen. Molecular nitrogen and nitrogen ions produce some low level red and very high blue/violet blasts. The light blue and green colors are produced by ionic nitrogen and the neutral nitrogen gives off the red and purple color with the rippled edges. Different gasses interacting with the atmosphere will produce different colors, caused by the different compounds of oxygen and nitrogen.

After the events of her undergoing the experiments she was given more abilities, transforming her into an unbelievably strong mutant. Stryker was able to extract the healing agent in previous experiments and inject it directly into her DNA. It fused with her genes and gave her the ability to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of her body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human being. However, when Aurora's body undergoes severe damage it is more difficult for her to heal herself. It takes away her energy and usually knocks her unconscious for a few hours but sometimes days at a time.

She has a very high level of agility. Adding to her light body weight she is able to fight to a degree that she has an advantage over whoever she is fighting. The experiments have granted her painful training sessions in which she has fought simulations until she has found a way to win. This sessions could last days at a time until she has defeated her enemy, to either death or incapable movement.

**Weaknesses:  
**Aurora lives on impulse most of the time, she will not take the time to think things through. She will often take the road more traveled even if that path would cause much more pain and destruction. Her thoughts and decisions are often lead by her fear and anger. She is afraid of the world, because of the experiments performed on her. No one is worth her trust, at least in her eyes. She pushes everyone and everything away at times when she needs help and love the most. Aurora is often filled with anger and hatred for all of mankind, but she does a very goo job of keeping it hidden inside herself.

**History:  
**Unknown


End file.
